


Settled

by Jarakrisafis



Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [28]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "Apparently all our friends have a bet going that we end up together"
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Lace Harding
Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077689
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Settled

"Apparently all our friends have a bet going that we end up together"

Krem hummed and a hand drifted up her arm to stop at her neck.

Lace shivered, if any of the friends in question could see them they'd be settling the bet.

They weren't around to see.

Which meant Krem's hand sneaking around to palm one of her small breasts went unnoticed. As did the thigh between her legs and the brush of leather and stone from his cock. They had learnt that it was easier to expect a second round before he removed it to sleep 

"I think they're a bit late with that bet," he finally said, amusement clear as he hilted himself in her still slick folds for the second time that night.

Lace completely forgot whatever she was going to say in favour of a long moan.

"Whatever you were just saying, I totally agree, just don't stop."


End file.
